Final Dance
by AlwaysBlunt
Summary: AU - Hotch and Emily meet for the first time on a cold November evening in the park. One-shot. Hotchniss.


**Here is a one-shot for all of you Emily** **and Hotch lovers!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was a cold November evening in West Virginia and with Christmas fast approaching, the early shoppers were eagerly skipping from store to store. You watched on with an expression of pure amusement as their hands gradually became more, and more laden with paper bags as the night drew in. The street lights began to flicker, and with a sigh, you leaned forward in order to grab your new book from your black leather handbag. The laughter and chatter from nearby strangers and the bird's sing-songs instantly became muffled the moment you opened the front cover. Straight away, you became engrossed in the unfamiliar, enchanting characters and the interesting storyline.

The park bench in which you were seated on was painted a bright blue colour, contrasting from the bare winter trees, frost-covered green grass and sand-coloured cobblestone pavement that surrounded you. A sudden breeze floated through the air, carrying with it hundreds of autumn leaves. The reds, yellows, oranges and browns danced almost in unison throughout the park. They twirled, spun, leaped and flew through the sky, putting on quite a show for all passers-by.

A sudden movement to your left tore you from your story. You looked up and found yourself looking into a pair of glistening brown eyes. You quickly looked away as a bright pink blush spread across your already rosy cheeks. You tucked your hair behind your ear and you were stopped from biting your nails when you heard a laugh. You lifted your head again to come face to face with the same shining brown eyes. The brown-haired man - about your age, maybe slightly older - wrapped his trench coat tightly around his body, watching in awe as the leaves continued to dance through the trees, doing loops and figure-of-eights as they went.

"It's cold, isn't it?" You chose to break the silence. He turned to face you, a smile still on his face. You took this time to notice the dimples that appeared on his cheeks. He nodded in agreement, fixing his red gingham scarf that was draped around his neck.

"So, what brings you out here at..." you looked down at your wrist watch, "half eight in the evening?"

"I could ask you the same question," he replied with a smirk. Your laugh cut through the air.

"True, true," you murmured.

"What are you reading?" He then asked, having noticed the book that was sitting on your lap.

"Girl on the Train. I know, I didn't want to read it but in order to go see the movie next week, I had to read the book first because it's just not the same! And - that's weird isn't it?" you spoke quickly. You didn't know why you were this flustered.

"I never said anything," he interrupted you with a chuckle. He took this moment to look into your hazel eyes.

"I agree with you."

You both then settled into a comfortable silence and began, what you liked to call, "people-gazing". By now, the shops had all mostly closed, except for the restaurants and bars. In which, were families and couples enjoying the peaceful evening, and the gorgeous meals the restaurants had to offer.

"I never quite caught your name?"

"Huh?" you answered, clearly bemused. He snickered.

"Your name?"

"Oh - uh, Emily. My name is Emily," you rambled, "and yours?"

"Aaron," he said shortly, extending his hand. "I don't believe that we've had a proper hello."

You smiled, tucking your brown hair behind your ear again before shaking his hand in a joking manner.

"How do you do?" he joked, waving his other hand in order to carry out an exaggerated bow. You laughed loudly at his antics.

Music from the nearby restaurants began to float towards you, and you couldn't help but hum along. You shook your head. It was still way to early for Christmas music in your opinion.

"So.." he started to speak and waited until you turned to make eye contact with him.

"What do you say...we go down to Lawlors and get to know each other a little better?"

You leaned your head from side to side, pretending to contemplate your options, even though you both knew what you were going to say. You nodded your head,

"I'd like that very much."

He stood up from the bright blue bench and extended his gloved hand in order to help you up. When you were both standing, he reached out and took your leather bag from your shoulder. _What a gentleman._

You then made your way down the cobblestone path, towards the nearby bars, restaurants and closed shops.

"So, any interesting hobbies?"

"Well, I do love reading - with my cat, Sergio."

"Sergio? Really?"

"Hey! What about you? What do you do in your free time?"

"Well I have a son. His name is Jack."

You watched as his face completely lit up as he talked about his son.

"Tell me about him."

You gave him your undivided attention and listened about what he did for a living, his hobbies and his son.

You finally reached the end of the park, and were met by huge, black pearly gates. He stopped and looked at you before looking back at the still buzzing streets. Cars were busily driving down the road, passing the shop window displays at lightning speed. Taxis also lined the paths, patiently waiting to drive the Christmas shoppers, happy families and young couples to their homes.

He suddenly took your hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

" _To new beginnings._ "

You smiled up at him before you both started to walk towards the bar that was generously decorated with Christmas lights and baubles.

" _To new beginnings._ "

And they walked away hand in hand, the leaves having finished their final dance.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. It means a lot x**


End file.
